Everything And More
by RegalLana13
Summary: Maura can't decide if she can forgive Hope after what she said to her. But when Hope shows up, can that decision be made easier?
1. Chapter 1

It was unlike Maura to get angry, but she was fuming. Since she was a child she had always tried to be a good person, but the fact that she gave her kidney to her half sister that she had only met a few weeks ago and still neither Cailin and Hope had not called to say a simple thank you made her angry. She hadn't called to tell Constance and her father about everything and didn't want to.

Jane had been trying get her work out and be active, but all she wanted to do was sit in her house and do nothing. That day she had woken up and decided to take a sick day. So as of right now she was sitting on her couch watching Once Upon A Time. Her phone kept ringing but she just ignored it. She was watching the scene where Regina was holding Cora and Cora was dying. So of course she was crying.

The doorbell rings. She knows she has to get up and get it but she really doesn't want to. When she opens the door she expects it to be Jane. "Jane I told you I was F-..."

"Hello Maura."

The person she least expected. "Dr. Martin..."

Why was she here? She doesn't call, doesn't text, and doesn't even care to send an email. Yet here she is at my front door. "Umm.. Dr. Martin, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

The way she said that made her so angry. Like she did nothing wrong and everything was fine.

"I am fine...but what makes you think you have the right to come and check on me? I mean, last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Maura I know the things I said were in no way right-"

"No they weren't. So please just leave me alone and go back home to your real daughter!" She then tried to shut the door, but Hope stopped her by grabbing the door.

"Maura wait! Please just give me a chance?"

Maura felt she should give her a chance to at least explain herself, even tho she didn't want to. "You have five minutes." She then turned around and walked towards her living room. Hope then proceeded to follow her.

"Maura are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that your eyes are red and it looks like you have been crying."

Darn that show... "Yes I am fine."

Once they were in the living room, Maura sat on the couch and Hope decided to sit by her. This action made Maura uncomfortable. "The five minutes are ticking now." She said in a voice that stated she did not like situation.

"Maura, when you told me that you were my daughter it was a shock and I took it badly. You need to understand that it was hard to take in the news that my baby that died over thirty years ago was alive. That night, when you told me you were my daughter...I spent the entire night thinking how perfect you were. You are everything I imagined and more. And I am truly sorry for not contacting you and saying thank you! I just needed some time to to think about it.

"I can understand you would need some time but that still does not fix what you said to me."

"I realize that and I am very sorry for what I said. I know I can never take that back." Hope could see she was thinking about something and she hoped it was about giving her a second chance.

Maura then decided to say something. "You know, when I was a little girl, I used to fantasize about the day when I finally met you. I would imagine me telling you and you would be so happy and you would want me. But never did I think you would do what you did." Maura was doing her best to hide her emotions but she was failing. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were glossy.

"I can't even begin to think how I would feel if I was in your place. And there is something I want you to know. Every year on your birthday, I would come to Boston and visit your grave. And every year I would imagine what you liked as you were getting older and believe me you are even better then I ever imagined...and I have a pretty good imagination." Hope said with a slight chuckle.

Her mind was spinning so fast. Yes she was mad at her biological mother, but deep down did she want a relationship with her. To give her a second chance. After all, this was her mother. The angry side of her said to never speak to her mother again, but the curious and loving side of her wanted her mother's love.

"Please, Maura? That's all I am asking. Is just one chance?"

Maura felt the anger slowly starting to fade away and she wanted to give her a chance. "One chance. And if you do anything like that again, we are done."

Hope felt so happy that Maura decided to give her a second chance. "Thank you Maura. It means so much to me. Um... can I give you a hug?" She asked.

"I think that would be alright for the moment." Maura responds with pleased face. Hope leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Maura, darling. You are everything and so much more!" Hope said as she hugged her.

In that moment Maura felt like she might finally have what she always wanted. A mother. A mother that would be there for her and talk to her when she needed it. A mother that would be everything and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone who follows this story, or wants to follow this story , I changed my username to (RegalLana13)**

 **This will be the last chapter of this story. Sorry for the readers who wanted it longer, but I felt this should not be a long story.**

* * *

Maura had been doing her best to be loving and open with Hope, but she was having trouble. Most of her childhood was spent in boarding schools and being by herself. The only person she has ever felt comfortable talking to about her feelings is Jane. Jane has been telling her to trust Hope and open up to her about what she is feeling, about the whole situation. So twice now she has tried to confront her but she always ends up rambling about her work.

Maura was on her way to work when her phone rang.

"Hello, Dr. Isles." She said, expecting it to be Suzie telling her she was late.

"Maura, it's Hope."

Maura was some what nervous as to why she was calling her, "hi, Hope! Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is alright! I was just calling to see if you were free for dinner tonight?"

Maura wanted to say she was busy but she knew she couldn't. " Yes... I am."

"Great would eight o'clock at my house work?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"Alright see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

She had gone to work for most of the day. When she left work she grabbed some coffee then came home. She had taken a shower, did her hair, and gotten dressed. Albeit, she had taken quite some time to figure out what she wanted to wear. After deciding on a black pencil skirt, dark blue blouse, and black pumps, she grabbed her purse and keys and left.

The drive seemed way to quick for her. She pulled up to Hope's house and just sat in the car. She was dreading going in there. She already felt like she loved Hope but she just needed time get over her anger and confusion.

She got out of her car and walked up to the door. She took a moment and then rung the doorbell. The wait was no more then five seconds and the door opened.

"Maura, I am so glad you could make it. Come in."

"Thank you," was all she could say.

Maura followed Hope to the kitchen area. Hope's house was beautiful, in many ways like Maura's.

"I hope you like pasta.?!"

Maura's mind had wondered to a different place and Hope's voice pulled her out. She did not hear Hope talking to her.

"Maura...are you alright? You seem a little distracted." Hope put her hand on Maura's shoulder when she said this.

Maura realized Hope was talking to her, "um... yes I am fine. Sorry I was just thinking about the case we are working on." She made this up. The truth was they did not have a case. And she was hoping her hives would not break out.

"May I ask about this case that has you so distracted?"

Great now she had to make something up again. "We are not supposed to talk about it, sorry." This was not a lie if they actually had a case, which they didn't.

"It's okay. I completely understand. Alright I think the food is ready," Hope said with enthusiasm.

"Great. Can I help with anything?" Maura said in a tone Hope couldn't quite read, which worried her.

"No you sit down, I can get it."

Maura then sat down and waited for Hope to finish everything.

* * *

Dinner was short and neither of them talked much, which Maura was thankful for. After lunch they went to the living room to talk. They both sat on the couch together.

"So how are you doing Maura?"

Maura was hoping that she would just ask about simple things but she just had to ask, 'how are you doing'. " I am doing fine. I hope you are the same?"

"I am...Maura I don't want to be pushy but...what's wrong and don't tell me nothing because I can tell something is bothering you." Hope was concerned about Maura.

Maura thought about what Jane had said to her. She needed to be honest with Hope. She just needed to figure out how to say it. "Hope I just..." Maura couldn't speak because she was so nervous.

"Maura it's alright. Just say what you need to say." Hope said trying to reassure Maura.

Maura knew if she did not say this now she would never say it. She could feel the tears starting to slide to her face so she looked down at her hands. "Why weren't you there?" Maura said this so quietly Hope almost did not hear it.

For a second, Hope did not understand what Maura said. Then she realized she was talking about her childhood. "Oh Maura..." Hope leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her and to Hope's surprise Maura did not pull away. Maura started to cry even harder when Hope embraced her. Hope on the other hand was trying to figure out how to comfort her. "Maura you have no idea how badly I wish I could've been there. I wish I could've been there to see you grow up and to watch you as you became the amazing woman you are now...but the odds were against us. So many things stood in our way of finding each other. Yet here we are. So no matter what my opinions are or yours, just remember that in the end we found each other and that is all that matters."

As Maura listened to Hope she realized she was right. Albeit she wished she could've had the mother she wanted when she was a child, she has that mother now. "I know. It's just I was so alone. I was shipped of to boarding school when I was ten and before that I spent all my time with the nanny or the tutor. Then when I got older I was just sent to more boarding schools. I didn't have anybody till I met Jane. All I ever wanted was a mother that would love me. Not that Constance doesn't love me or my father, it's just they were always so busy."

Hope felt so horrible for the things that Maura has had to deal with as a child and as a adult. "I know baby and that's completely understandable. Any body could understand that. Just please don't ever worry about that again. I will always be here for you no matter what."

Maura was still being held by Hope and she did not want to move. "You promise?"

Hope squeezed Maura a little tighter. "I promise."

Hope took her hand and brushed the hair out of Maura's face. She then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Maura was so happy to know that Hope loved her. "I love you too, mother."

Both of them sat in a comfortable silence. Hope started to play with Maura's hair. She did this till she felt Maura's breathing become even. She looked down to see Maura sound asleep. She smiled at this. She knew the road before them would be long and tough. They still had some stuff to work through but they would be doing it together.


End file.
